Revenge
by Lilyssy
Summary: Le gout de la vengeance… C'est une saveur délicieuse, une libération après tant de semaines passées dans l'ombre à attendre… Désormais elle est à ma merci, vulnérable… Et le goût de la vengeance à celui du sang… De son sang. Victoria POV, Oneshot.


**Revenge**

**Fanfiction :** Twilight – Nov 2009 – Rated M

**Genre :** Angst/Tragedy – One Shot – Victoria POV

**Tome :** New Moon / Eclipse

**Résumé :** Le gout de la vengeance… C'est une saveur délicieuse, une libération après tant de semaines passées dans l'ombre à attendre… Désormais elle est à ma merci, vulnérable… Et le goût de la vengeance à celui du sang… De son sang.

**Disclaimer :** Twilight (univers, personnages etc) ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire. Cependant, cette fanfiction est la propriété de son auteur, à ne pas publier (en totalité ou en parties) sur quelque support que ce soit sans l'autorisation de l'auteur.

**A/N :** Voilà… C'est un petit One Shot assez sombre et même carrément glauque que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis un moment et qu'une amie m'a incité à écrire. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire… C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude, ça c'est clair et c'est du point de vue de Victoria donc vous imaginez le genre de pensées qui peuvent lui traverser la tête… Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est carrément tordu !

xxx

La bâtisse qui se trouvait devant moi aurait tout à fait pu être qualifiée de délabrée. Aux yeux des humains, elle passait pour abandonnée et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait en réalité du repère d'un vampire... Mon repère.

L'absence de toute population humaine à des kilomètres était l'une des choses qui m'avait poussé à choisir cet endroit. Bien sûr, cet éloignement rendait la chasse plus difficile et plus longue mais ce n'était qu'un léger inconvégnant. Au contraire, plus je m'absentais plus ma victime reprenait des forces et plus longtemps elle vivait. Le but final de tout ce manège était bien sûr la mort... Mais pourquoi en finir tout de suite alors que je pouvais m'amuser un peu ?

Un sourire étira mes lèvres à la pensée de ce qui se trouvait dans le sous-sol de cette maison. Je sentis l'excitation montée à la perspective de ses retrouvailles. J'avais du m'absenter pendant quelques jours pour aller chasser et je revenais, plus forte et impatiente à l'idée de retrouver mon "invitée".

Je me dirigeai à vitesse humaine vers l'entrée de la bâtisse, savourant l'excitation qui montait en moi. JJ'aimais cette sensation qui précédait chaqcune de mes "rencontres" avec celle qui se trouvait au niveau inférieur. Lors de ces moments-là, je laissais s'exprimer mon imagination veillant cependant à me contrôler. C'était le problème des humains, ils étaient si FAIBLES et nous si forts que c'était un combat de tous les instants que de ne pas les tuer.

Je pénétrai à l'intérieure et me dirigeai vers la porte de la cave. Elle grinça lorsque je l'ouvris, tout comme les escaliers en bois le firent quand je les descendis. L'odeur d'humidité me prit à la gorge et je grimaçai. Cela ne fut désagréabe que quelques INSTANTS, le temps que mon odorat se réhabitue à cette odeur opressante.

Les lieux étaient plongés dans l'obscurité mais cela ne me gêna aucunement. J'y voyais comme en plein jour, mes yeux perçant l'obscurité. J'embrassai la cave du regard et le sourire qui ne m'avait pas quitté s'élargit davantage.

C'était une sensation étrange mais je me sentais bien ici. En temps qu'éternelle nomade, je n'étais jamais restée aussi longtemps au même endroit et je commençais presque à m'y faire. Evidemment, une fois tout ceci fini je repartirai puisque je ne pouvais vivre autrement.

Je laissais de côté ses réflexions et cherchai quelque chose des yeux avant de le trouver. A cette vue je sentis le venin innonder ma bouche comme il l'avait fait tant de fois mais je réprimais bien vite cette envie. J'avais l'habitude de me retenir désormais. Quelque part, j'admirais les Cullen. Rester aussi longtemps en contact avec les humains sans s'en nourrir était une épreuve difficile. Surtout cette humaine là, son sang avait une odeur délicieuse. De là à dire que j'appprouvais le régime alimentaire de cette famille... Il ne fallait pas rêver. Le sang humain était le mêt le plus délectable qu'il m'eut été donné de goûter et pour rien au monde je n'y renoncerai.

Je sortis à nouveau de mes pensées, me reconcentrant définitivement sur la réalité. Je m'approchais du coin de la pièce où était recroquevillé un corps frêle et semblant désarticulé. Elle était en boule, à même le sol et ne bougeait pas. Elle savait que j'étais là, je n'avais rien fait pour être discrète. Je fus cependant déçue de ne pas la voir reculer. J'aimais la voir se précipiter dans un coin de la pièce pour me fuir. J'aimais sentir sa peur, voir ses yeux affolés qui croisaient parfois les miens. J'aimais cette crainte que je lui inspirais.

Il m'était souvent arrivé de rester là, immobile, juste à la regarder. Elle avait peur de moi, peur de ce que je pouvais lui faire. C'était cela que j'aimais le plus. Bien sûr, la faire souffrir, l'entendre hurler... C'était quelque chose de délectable. Mais ce pouvoir que j'avais sur elle, cette terreur que je faisais naître chez elle... Tout cela me rendait extatique.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas de tremblements, pas de peur. Elle restait tout simplement immobile, inerte. Je savais qu'elle était consciente car j'avais entendu les battements de son coeur s'accélérer à mon arriver... Mais c'était la seule chose que j'avais remarqué.

Je finis par m'accroupir, me mettant à sa hauteur et la retournai vers moi. Elle ne broncha même pas et se laissa faire, telle une poupée de chiffon entre mes mains.

Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, ses cheveux sales et son corps amaigri. Sa peau pâle était marqué de longues traînées rougeâtres, traces des blessures que je lui avais infligé. Elles marquaient ses bras, ses jambes, son cou... Même son visage. Des traces de morsures apparaissaient ça et là, aux endroits où j'avais planté mes crocs. Je n'avais jamais libéré assez de venin pour que le processus de transformation soit enclanché mais elle avait souffert de longues heures, pleurant, gémissant...

A ce souvenir, un frisson de plaisir me parcourut. Cela faisait des jours que nous étions là toutes les deux... Rien que toutes les deux. J'avais mis de nombreuses semaines à la capturer, devant m'y prendre avec abileté. Les Cullen étaient partis la laissant seule et sans protection. J'ignorais ce qui avait précipiter ce départ. La dernière fois que je les avais vu, Edward semblait s'être drôlement amouraché de l'humaine. Ils auraient dû deviner que je reviendrai... Ils avaient tuer James après tout. Mais non, ils étaient partis, laissant l'humaine sans protection et ce fut là leur plus grande erreur.

Cela faisait déjà un moment que je les observais, voulant connaître chacune de leurs habitudes afin de les surprendre le mieux possible. Le départ de la famille m'avait prise au dépourvu et avait changé mes plans. Cela avait provoqué un petit contre-temps mais j'avais réussi à le dépasser. Dans les semaines qui avaient suivi, Bella n'était que peu sortie, enfermée chez elle à se morfondre sur son amour perdu. J'en avais retirer une certaine satisfaction car elle ressentait une once des sentiments que j'avais éprouvé à la mort de James, elle souffrait comme j'avais souffert.

Mes projets de vengeance nn'avaient pas disparu pour autant. Edward m'avait enlevé l'être que j'aimais, il méritait le même sort. J'avais pour projet de lui prendre celle qu'il aimait, de la tuer et de le lui faire savoir... Il connaîtrait la perte, la douleur, le désespoir... Et la culpabilité le rongerait, celle de l'avoir laisser seule, sans protection... A ma merci. Chaque jour, le but de tout cela me maintenait en vie. Survivre sans James était éprouvant et la haine que je ressentais pour les Cullen et cette humaine était ce qui me faisait avancer et m'aidait à élaborer mon plan.

Les jours étaient passés et j'avais ensuite mis mon plan à exécution. J'avais attendu que Bella aille mieux, qu'elle retrouve des forces. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit faible, je voulai qu'elle se débatte, qu'elle lutte pour sa vie. Je m'étais donc montré patiente puis je l'avais capturé. Cela avait été très facile. J'avais un instant cru que les loups m'avaient repéré... Mais il n'en était rien.

Je l'avais confronté alors qu'elle s'était aventurée dans la forêt. Cette humaine était décidément stupide. Son affrontement avec Laurent ne lui avait pas suffi ? J'avais d'ailleurs eu peur qu'il ne la tue ce jour-là... Les loups l'avaient cependant sauvé...

Je l'avais donc suivi dans la forêt pendant plusieurs minutes avant de me montrer. Elle avait été coquée de me voir et avait eu peur. Elle avait même tenté de s'enfuir mais avec ses frêles jambes d'humaine et sa maladresse... Autant dire que ça avait été un lamentable échec. Je l'avais rattrapé puis assommé avant de l'amener ici, dans cette maison abandonnée à plusieurs kilomètres de Forks.

Après ça, les jours s'étaient succédés et j'avais petit à petit exercé ma vengeance. Je m'amusais avec elle, la faisant souffrir comme bon me semblait, du moins assez pour la garder en vie. Puis je m'absentais pour chasser, résister à son sang étant une chose très difficile. Je m'absentais quelques heures, parfois quelques jours, la laissant reprendre des forces pour mieux revenir ensuite. Ce jeu m'amusais et rythmais ma non-vie.

Seulement, ce jour-là quelque chose avait changé. J'étais partie trois jours et l'avais laissé plutôt mal en point. Je sentais bien que ses forces s'ammoindrissaient mais je n'avais pas encore épuisé mon stocks d'idées... Seulement, la nature était plus forte que moi... Et cela me contrariais.

Je scrutai alors le visage de l'humaine et ce que j'y vis dessina une moue sur mon visage. Elle avait les yeux mi clos, semblant regarder dans le vide et toute vie les ayant déserté. Ses prunelles étaient ternes, inexpressives. Son corps semblait désarticulé tout muscle relâché...

Je compris à cet instant ce qu'il s'était passé en mon absence. Elle avait abandonné. Elle avait lâché prise finissant par se résigner. Elle avait renoncé à se battre pour vivre et avait assurément compris qu'elle mourait ici, cette cave serait sa tombe. Elle ne se débattrait plus, elle allait se laisser faire à chaque fois que j'entreprendrais de la torturer.

Je sentis la colère monter en moi et je ne sus contre qui la diriger. Assurément contre l'humaine ... Elle était faible, trop faible. Désormais elle était arrivée au bout de sa force physique et il ne servait plus à rien de la torturer et de la garder en vie. Si elle n'opposait aucune résistence, si elle n'avait même plus conscience de la douleur cela n'avait plus aucun charme à mes yeux. A quoi bon s'acharner à faire souffrir un être dépourvu de conscience et de sens ? Mon but n'était pas l'acte de torture en lui-même mais ce qu'il impliquait pour la victime, ce qui en résultait... La souffrance, la peur, la volonté d'en finir avec cette vie qui n'était plus que douleur... Sentir le pouvoir et l'emprise que l'on avait sur sa victime... Voilà ce qui était important. Et maintenant, tout cela avait disparu.

Bella Swan n'était plus. Il ne restait d'elle que ce corps blessé et meurtri, démuni de toute âme. Elle avait perdu toute conscience humaine et toute volonté. Je l'avais définitivement détruite à petit feu... J'avais atteint mon but.

Un mélange de déception et de satisfaction s'empara de moi. J'étais déçue à l'idée que cela soit fini et satisfaite car ma vengeance allait s'accomplir et tout serait terminer. L'heure de la mort de l'humaine était arrivée... Et Edward Cullen allait connaître la douleur que causait la perte de l'être aimé.

Un sourire étira à nouveau mes lèvres et je regardai une dernière fois le corps à mes pieds. J'humai son odeur délicieuse et automatiquement le venin inonda ma bouche... Je m'étais nourrie seulement quelques heures auparavant mais la fragrance que dégageait ma victime était délectable... L'heure du festin était arrivé.

Je m'approchai un peu plus de son corps et l'allongeai sur le dos, encore une fois elle ne protesta pas. Je repoussai ses cheveux pour dévoiler sa gorge blanche et tentatrice. Du bout des doigts je suivis le tracé de sa jugulaire... Ca allait être une véritable partie de plaisir. Je me penchai sur elle et respirai une nouvelle fois son parfum... Délicieux. Puis, n'y tenant plus je plantai mes crocs dans sa chair et le sang afflua dans ma bouche.

La saveur était au-delà de mes espérances et n'égalait aucune des proies que j'avais eu par le passé. Je savourai ce goût avec délectation et satisfaction... En plus de l'accomplissement de ma vengeance je goûtais au plus délicieux des nectars... Ce fut, dans l'Enfer de mon éternité, un coin de Paradis.

Les secondes passèrent et je pouvais sentir la vie de l'humaine s'éteindre. Son coeur battait de moins en moins vite et elle était paralysée par le venin. Elle avait tenté de me repousser dans un geste désespéré mais s'était vite résignée. Elle allait mourir, c'était iminant et inévitable. La vie de Bella s'achevait et celle d'Edward allait bientôt être détruite à jamais, même s'il n'en avait pas encore conscience.

Enfin, James était vengé.

xxx


End file.
